One Too Many
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: Ritsu thinks he is able to keep his relationship with Takano a complete secret. But this one time that isn't able to keep his guard up...He does nothing but confirm someone's suspicions...


**Author's Note: **It's still summer, so I guess I did this in time…? Okay, I heard there was going to be a season 3 for Junjou Romantica so I reread the whole manga and rewatched the whole series. The same went for Kuroko no Basuke having a season 2. My sister also wanted me to make a page for K Project, so I did, together with three of my friends. Oh, um, please like it if you have the chance. It's the one with Shiro and Kuroh in the picture.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Reila, my OC, which is as close as I can get.

**One Too Many**

**Reila's POV**

I woke up on the couch of my brother's apartment. I sighed. I fell asleep while in the middle of my studies again.

My manners… My name is Onodera Reila. I'm 10 years old, in 4th Grade, and am currently a writer and editor in my school magazine. Which is why I moved to my brother's apartment. Everyone back home is always something like "Aww, you're following in your father's/brother's footsteps!" My brother is Ritsu, who I call Ri-san. And, believe it or not, I know what's going on in his life.

I look around the apartment, trying to listen for Ri-san's noise in the kitchen. By this time, he should be making coffee to survive the night. If he was in bed, he should have would have woken me up to get to sleep properly as well.

Before I could start searching the apartment, I heard someone screaming next door. In Takano-san's apartment.

_Everything is so clear._

I got back to sleep before I could hear anything else.

.

.

.

"Reila, get up. You'll be late for school."

I jerked awake at Ri-san's hand. For a long time I just sat there, staring at him uncomprehendingly. Last night can't be dream. I'm still here on the couch.

"Ri-san…," I began slowly.

He turned to look at me.

"Last night…I woke up."

"What time?"

"Around midnight."

"Oh? Did you go back to sleep again?" I sensed some sort of nervousness in his tone.

"Not really."

"Hmm…" He caught me staring at him strangely. "Get ready for school, Reila. You don't want to be late. You still have your edits and poems to submit."

The school seemed eerily quiet. Ri-san had left five minutes ago, and since then I didn't go in. I entered my classroom, which was empty. It made sense, really; I was always the earliest to arrive. I keep telling my brother this…but I can't get him to late me sleep for even a few extra minutes. I set my bag down on my seat and I got back to my own issues.

I've always had my suspicions that Takano-san and the Saga-senpai Ri-san told me about before were the same. I had no proof since I never met Saga-senpai. But there was this one picture I accidentally saw in Ri-san's wallet when I was younger. He knew about it, so now, I've no idea where that picture is.

I did ask Ri-san a lot of times already, but he always shut me out one way or another. Hmm…I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but I can't help. With everything that's been happening lately, it's not hard to think that Takano-san _is _Saga-senpai. And last night wasn't the first time I woke up finding Ri-san, not in his apartment, but in Takano-san's. Ri-san had told me it was for work since he was asking help from his boss. But with Ri-san screaming "Yamero!" and "Get away from me!" I didn't really believe that story.

It's been an hour and no one had arrived. That's when the janitor appeared. He told me it was a school holiday.

"It is?" I know I must have looked stupid.

"Didn't your guardian get an email about it?"

_Ri-san…_I made a mental note to get mad at him about it later. "Arigato!" I bowed then started the long walk to Marukawa.

I took the stairs since I'd have a less chance of bumping into Yokozawa-san. He hates Ri-san, he hates me. It's that simple.

Hmm…If it's this early, probably Ri-san will be the only one in the Emerald Department. I couldn't be more wrong. I was about to start yelling at Ri-san about the whole school holiday thing when I was cut short by Takano-san. That wasn't the problem. Takano-san was…was…was…

"I'm not supposed to be seeing any of this, am I?" My sudden appearance caught even Takano-san by surprise.

The damage was done. Ri-san stayed beet red but Takano-san managed to be stoic once he got over his surprise.

The image stayed in my head. Yes, Takano-san is Saga-senpai. Yes, Ri-san is still in a relationship with him. No, he wasn't able to hide it very well. Because I just witnessed Takano-san kissing my older brother.

**Author's Note:** Hmm…I admit, I couldn't think of another ending. If this turns out fine, I'm involving Reila in my other Sekaiichi fics.


End file.
